LEB:PC:Grav-el (MeepoLives)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d6+7 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d6+11 damage. (Crit 2d6+17 damage)}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Psionic |Power Description=Close burst 5; Lucien conveys either an image or a message of 10 words or fewer to one or ore allies in the burst.}} |Items= |Alignment=Good |Strength=8 (+1) |Constitution=13 (+3) |Dexterity=21 (+7) |Intelligence=10 (+2) |Wisdom=15 (+4) |Charisma=10 (+2) |Skills=Acrobatics +14, Bluff +7, Dungeoneering +9, Insight +9, Perception +9, Stealth +15, Thievery +14 (+16 to open locks or disable traps) |Feats=Wild Talent Master, Hidden Sniper, Superior Will |Equipment=Rebounding Sling +2, Bracers of the Perfect Shot (heroic tier), 80 Sling Bullets, 10 Surprise Bullets +1, 2 Bending Bullets +1, Short Sword, Amulet of Protection +1, Adventurer's Kit, Camouflage Clothing, Footpads, Everburning Torch, Thieves' Tools}} Character Information Background Appearance Age: 19 Gender: Male Height: 4'0" Weight: 70 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Hooks Kicker Equipment Coins: 13 gp (0.26 lb) Encumbrance: 79.66 lbs Normal Load: 80 lbs Heavy Load: 160 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: normal Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Halfling (PH) * +2 Dex, +2 Con or Cha * +2 Acrobatics, +2 Thievery * Languages: Choice of one language, Common * Bold * Second Chance * Nimble Reaction * Size: Small * Speed: 6 Class Features Thief (PE:HOFL) * Backstab: You gain the backstab power. * First Strike: At the start of an encounter, you have combat advantage against any creatures that have not yet acted in that encounter. * Rogue's Trick: You gain two of the following powers of your choice. * Sneak Attack: When you make an attack with a light blade, a hand crossbow, a shortbow, or a sling and hit an enemy granting combat advantage to you, that enemy takes extra damage based on your level (see the Sneak Attack table). You can deal this extra damage only once per turn. * Weapon Finesse: When you make a melee basic attack, you can use Dexterity instead of Strength for the attack roll and the damage roll. In addition, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with light blades, hand crossbows, shortbows, and slings. * Skill Mastery: You gain an additional trained skill, chosen from the following list: Bluff, Dungeoneering, Insight, Intimidate, Perception, and Streetwise. Also, during a skill challenge, whenever you roll a natural 20 on a skill check that would contribute one or more successes to the skill challenge, that check automatically succeeds and counts as one additional success. * Thief Weapon Talent: You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls with light blades, hand crossbows, shortbows, and slings. * Improved Backstab: You gain one more use of backstab per encounter, but you can still use it only once per turn. * Extra Rogue's Trick: You gain one additional rogue trick. * Cunning Escape: You gain the cunning escape power. Feats * 1st: Wild Talent Master * 2nd: Hidden Sniper * 4th: Superior Will Background Pivotal Event - Escape (D383): +2 Stealth. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Deep Speech Powers |Power02= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold + 72 gp level 1 +624 gp level 2 +136 gp level 3 -360 gp Amulet of Protection +1 -300 gp Surprise Bullets +1 (10) -100 gp Bending Bullets +1 (2) - 50 gp Everburning Torch - 30 gp Camouflage Clothing - 25 gp Leather Armor - 20 gp Thieves' Tools - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 10 gp Short Sword - 5 gp Footpads - 4 gp Sling Bullets (80) ---- +932 gp -919 gp 13 gp Total Treasure * Level 1: Item of Level n+2 + 72 gp ** Bracers of the Perfect Shot (heroic tier) * Level 2: 520 gp + 104 gp * Level 3: Item of Level n+4 + 136 gp ** Rebounding Sling +2 XP * 3750 XP from character creation Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 2011/01/14: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Category:LEB:Halfling Category:LEB:Rogue Category:LEB:Requesting Approval